Secrets are kept secret
by FallingAngel00
Summary: The Russo Family thought They were a strange Family, but they never knew It could get worse, Everyone was worried for Alex, She was acting strange, They don't know why Maybe because she knew THE TRUTH. And she was being tore inside, A secret within the Magic Realm is causing Alex to feel like she is in the Edge of a bridge, waiting to take the dive and forever disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Russo Family thought They were a strange Family, but they never knew It could get

worse, Everyone was worried for Alex, She was acting strange, They don't know why

Maybe because she knew THE TRUTH. And she was being tore inside, A secret within

the Magic Realm is causing Alex to feel like she is in the Edge of a bridge, waiting to take

the dive and forever disappear.

* * *

Chapter One

Justin knew he was a smart person, He knew he was good at guessing as well, but what He could not

figure out was his little sister, Alex Russo. This Past few days He has noticed Alex acting weird, At first

he thought it was because She broke up with Dean, But now he was sure it wasn't, He knew his sister

very well, He knew Alex would feel down for a few days and she'll get over it, But it's been Freaking

weeks Frustrated Justin. He also noticed that it wasn't only him who noticed Alex Sudden change of

attitude, Their parents, Harper and Even MAX noticed it.

"Alex, Sweetie? Are you alright?"asked Theresa looking at her daughter worriedly

Everyone stopped eating too, to look at Alex, Alex didn't seem to hear her mother because she was busy spacing

out, she was playing with her food.

"Alex!"shouted Theresa for the fifth time.

This time Alex snapped from her daze and looked at her mom and said "Yes Mom?"

"I've been calling you for a while now, What's going

on Honey?"said Theresa. Alex stood up and said "It's nothing Mom, I guess I'm just full, I'll be in my

room".

"But you've been like this for weeks now! Honey, Were here if you need to talk about anything"

said Jerry.

"I don' have a problem! Stop acting like you care!"snapped Alex.

She stomped off, She was mad, that she shocked everyone.

"I don't know what to do with Alex, She's really acting strange"said Theresa sadly.

"I guess, She just needs time for herself"said Jerry. Justin ate fast and said he was done

and rushed upstairs. Justin knocked on Alex's door

"Leave me alone!"shouted Alex

"Alex, it's me, Please open up"begged Justin.

-Justin's P.O.V-

I waited patiently as Alex opened the door, I looked at her and felt as if I was stabbed in the chest again

and again,

She had been crying. I came closer to her and hugged her, I sensed her tense up and then

relaxed,

she cried on my chest again and again, I somehow brought us to her bed, and I was hugging

her while she was crying,

I was caressing her hair, and whispering "It's gonna be fine".

She Pushed my away and said "It's never gonna be fine!"

"How would you know that? you never asked anyone for Help"I said

-Normal P.O.V-

Alex snapped and said "It's because I KNOW! I KNOW I KNOW! No matter How much I deny it! I can't Stop it

anymore!"

Justin looked shocked at his sister's out burst ad said "Know What Alex? You can tell me"

Alex shook her head and wiped her tears and said "No, I can't. And I know I will never will"

Justin was hurt at her sister, He was about to hug her again, but Alex slapped his hands away

"Justin,Please. Just Leave me Alone"whispered Alex

And with that, She closed her door on him.

Justin went back to his room sad, He was a stupid brother, He was a bad brother,

not only that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his sister,

He was also Having_ illegal _Feelings for her, and it sickens him.

He actually have had feelings for His little sister for a long time

but he never had the courage to tell her, Afraid that she might not feel the same way

and will forever Ignore him or call him an incestuous monster.

Meanwhile Alex was at her bed, She was holding both of the end of her head she was clutching her head hard

she was telling her mind to shut up, She felt like she was going crazy.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Please I can't take it anymore!"

_"Then Jump,child" "Leave this World" "Your only getting hurt" "When they find out They will hate you!"_

_"They will abandon you!"_

Alex could hear laughter in her head. She didn't know who to talk to, who to run to.

Around Midnight, Justin jumped in his bed and hugged his favorite Action figure

When he heard noise in the living room,

He reminded himself that he was a wizard and nothing should scare him anymore,

So he went down, bringing his favorite Action figure and his wand with him.

He two figures in the living room, He squinted his eyes to see Alex and another man

with her, they were talking, and Justin couldn't hear anything.

He knew what he was about to do was against his Parent's Rules,

but he needed to know what was wrong with Alex.

_"Some people are gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me an ear of a bat"_

__"Answer me! What is going with me!?" shouted/whispered Alex

"(laughs)That's your conscious, my Dear"said the man

"If it was, How about that thing!?"said Alex

"(Smirk)That Child is the past, Can you hear it? They want you child"said The man.

"Want me for what?"Cried Out Alex

"Tell Me child, WHO are you?"

"I'm not an Idiot! I'm Alex Russo!"

"(Raises Eyebrow)Are you?"

With that The man disappeared leaving Alex alone.

She was hearing them again.

"Please stop!"

_"Never"_

"Leave me alone!"

Justin then reversed the spell, he was confused and worried

What was going on with Alex?

After the man disappear

He only heard Alex talking to herself.

HE was thinking of going down, acting like he just felt like getting water.

and accidentally see her by chance. Then he heard the door open.

He knew Alex shouldn't come out in that state of her,

So he run down and grabbed her arm,

She was pushing him off,

He wouldn't let go

Alex was crying and begging

"P-Please just leave me alone, I need to forget!"

-Rated M-

Without thinking Justin did the most stupid thing he could think off,

He kissed Her in the lips.

She was shock for a few seconds and responded as well.

Justin was ecstatic that Alex was kissing him back

He feared that She would push him away.

He knew what he was doing was wrong because he was taking advantage of her

being vulnerable.

But when He heard her moan,

He lost his sense and pushed her at the couch, he was on top of her.

His hands were already inside her shirt and was about to feel her breasts

when he heard footsteps going down,

Alex went to the floor to hide,

Justin sat down in the couch and opened the Television as if he was just watching Tv.

"Justin? what are you doing this late?"asked Theresa

"Oh mom! I couldn't sleep, So um I was um thinking I should just watch Televison"

Justin tensed he felt hands near his crotch and he felt his zipper open.

He could sense Alex just staring at his, And Justin blushed until he felt

lightning shock in his body when Alex held his and started moving her hand

up and down, he bit his Lower lip to prevent from groaning.

"Are you sure your alright honey?"asked Theresa

"I-I Promise I-I'm fineeeeeeee, I guess I was just thinking of Alex"said Justin

"You want to talk about it, honey?"asked Theresa,

Justin knew she was going down, and she will see them in this position.

"NO! I-I mean I think I should do this o-on my own"said Justin

Theresa looked at his son one last time and nodded and went back up.

When Justin heard the door close,

Alex Started sucking on his cock.

Justin couldn't help but put his head back and groan

HE held Alex head, guiding it.

"Oh! Alex! Yeah, Like that! Fuck Alex!"

Then he cummed, He was embarrassed.

He looked down at Alex who was smiling.

Gosh how he missed that smile

Then she said "Thanks for making me forget"

And with that she went upstairs and slept. For that night she had heard no voices and she was glad.

Justin on the other hand. Was still shock at what happened.

He just had a make out session with his sister

and his sister gave him a blow job.

He knew he should feel disgusted.

But he couldn't help but feel as if it was so right.

He groaned and went back to bed, he knew he was going to hell for it.

But he was to happy to think about that.

End of Chapter One

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

To everybody: Hey um, to answer someone's question, Yes this is a Jalex story :)

I love those two so much. Hehehe :D And please review and hope

you support me with this story :D

* * *

Chapter Two

Everyone was having a nice dream, Jerry Russo was having a dream of Having a successful sub shop.

Theresa Russo was having a dream of the day when she got married,

Max Russo was having a dream of Aliens,

Justin Russo Was dreaming of getting married with Alex

and Harper was having a dream of dating Justin

Until they were interrupted by a

scream, Everyone woke up in a startle and run to the source of the noise. They all looked at each other

The door of Alex's Room was locked. They kept banging it, Jerry run back to his room to get the

master key, "Faster Jerry!"shrieked Theresa. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"frustrated Jerry. Justin said

"Dad! Alex Screaming in pain! Hurry!" Jerry opened the door, to see Alex screaming and crying she

kept moving from her bed, screaming "No!" Theresa tried to touch her but Alex slapped it away still

thrashing and screaming. "Alex! Mija!"screamed Theresa. But it was useless. Jerry said "Max reach

for Her other hand, Ill reach for the other, Justin when we keep her still, we want you to put a spell on

her, the spell were you can go in books, Books are the creation of the mind, so we can enter"

Justin nodded. "One, Two Three"Counted Theresa. Then Jerry and Max locked Alex

_Literarium Terrarium _

_Alex disappeared and they all appeared in Alex's dream_

"_Everyone, Be close, We wouldn't want to get lost here" said Jerry_

_They looked around. "What's so scary in this place?"asked Max_

"_Yeah, I have to agree, Nothing's here except a road"said Justin_

"_We find Alex"said Jerry_

"_How?"said Theresa_

"_This is her dream, we can find her here too"said Jerry_

_Then they heard a scream_

"_Over there!"shouted Harper_

_They run to the place, to see Alex was in her knees, she was being whipped. By a group of people in_

_cloaks. Justin was about to run over them when Jerry held his arm "We cannot interrupt a dream_

_All we can do is talk to Alex when she is alone". Justin sighed in defeat, everyone was watching her _

_being whipped._

"_Let me go Please!"cried Alex_

"_No! This is your punishment child!"said one of the people in the cloak_

"_Remorse child"_

"_You should feel the pain you commited"_

"_You are a monster"_

"_You are a liar!"_

"_you should be killed!"_

"_That's right! Jump child!"_

_Everyone watched in horror as Alex wobbly stood up and stand on the edge of the cliff._

"_Jump child!"_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_Your soiled!"_

"_You are NOT a Russo"_

"_You are the child of a betrayer!"_

"_You are a child of a monster!"_

"_Leave!"_

"_Die!"_

_Jerry was shock and said "Get Alex! She cannot jump! Or she'll die for real!"_

_Max and Justin run as fast as they can to her._

"_Weak!"_

"_Worthless"_

"_Freak"_

"_You shame us!"_

_Justin was faster and was able to hold Alex before she could jump._

_The voices and the people in the cloak was gone._

"_Alex? Are you awake?"asked Harper_

_Alex was crying on Justin's chest,_

"_I don't want to anymore!"cried Alex._

"_Don't want what?"asked Max_

_Alex pushed Justin and said "To be a here!"_

_With that everyone was sucked out of her dream._

They all woke up in Alex room, Alex was still asleep, but was now calm.

"It was a nightmare after all, Let's go. We'll talk to her tomorrow"said Jerry

"O-Oh My God!"screamed Harper.

"What is it Harper?"asked Justin

Harper pointed at the bed and they noticed that it was red.

"She's bleeding!"cried out Theresa

Max pulled out the blanket off of Alex

And they were all met up with the scent of blood.

She had whipped scars around her body.

"Oh my God! She was being whipped at the real world too!"said Max

Alex woke up and winced at the pain.

"W-What the hell happened!?"shouted Alex

as she was trying to stop screaming from the pain,

"Justin, Can you do magic that will Treat her wounds?"asked Theresa

Justin nodded and made a spell.

Alex was now covered with bandages and was now relaxing.

"Why is everybody here?"asked Alex

"You had a nightmare,Mija"said Theresa

"O-Oh,Thanks for waking me up, But we still have classes tomorrow, so shoo all of you"

Everyone looked at her worriedly and left except for Justin.

"What are you still doing here, Justin?

"I'm worried"

"Your injured, Your screaming at the middle of the night, You have been spacing out, Do I need to say

more?"snapped Justin.

Alex smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry Justin, I will get better, I promise"

Justin hugged her, and she hugged back.

"I-I love you Alex"stuttered Justin.

Justin closed his eyes and waited for impact that maybe Her sister will think of him as a gross brother.

Alex smiled and kissed him in the lips and said "I love you too"

Justin wide eyed and kissed her again, he was happy.

"Now! Get out of my room! I need sleep!"

Justin nodded and left.

Alex then sighed and glared at the window saying

"Fuck off!"

The figure just laughed and said "It will only get worse"

"He loves you, He might start learning about the truth like you"

"I won't let him"

"Really? How will you do it?"

"That's my own business, now leave!"

"(chuckle) As you wish child,But Don't forget what I said"

Alex didn't go back to sleep, she silently went down to the lair

And looked for a certain spell.

"_What are you doing child?"_

"I am looking for a certain spell"

"_Spell?Tsk Tsk Tsk Child You are getting worse"_

"Shut it!"

"_Your Desperate"_

"Am not!"

"_(Chuckles) you are child! You are doing it again!"_

"Doing what?"

"_I know what your doing child, Justin Russo, You know he is starting to figure it out, HE will learn it"_

"Shut up! He won't I won't let him!"

"_Your trying to find a spell to put on him"_

"Shut up!"

"_You want me to help you?"_

"No! Your the last person I will ask for help!"

"_Oh! (Laughs) Too bad"_

Alex was looking at the spell book and found the spell she was looking for

"There it is! Anti-Love Potion!"

"_(Laughs) That will work, but are you sure with that? You'll make him hate you?"_

"I have no choice"

"_You do have a choice, You could jump"_

"No"

"_Why?"_

"Cause I said so"

Alex looked for a piece of paper and a pen,

and started jotting down the things needed to make an anti love potion,

After she wrote them, she went upstairs to sleep again.

Next Morning

Everyone was downstairs except for Alex.

Justin was going upstairs but was stopped by there Dad.

"Where are you going Justin?"

"I'm going to wake Alex up, or We'll be late"

"Later, Can all of you sit at the couch, I need to talk to all of you"

Everyone sat down waiting for Jerry to discuss the thing he wants to talk about

But everyone knew, It was going to be about Alex.

"Alright, I know what happened last night, will happen again, We do Know that Alex is hiding

something from us, I have a plan but We will need complete cooperation, Deal?"

Everyone nodded

"Good, here's the plan, We will pretend to go to a family dinner, I know Alex will make an excuse

not to come and we will agree with her, Then when she locks up the house we use the invisible cloaks

and use the spell to pass through walls"

"Aren't we like messing with her private space?"asked Harper

"We need to know what's wrong with her"said Jerry

"Alright, I'll go and wake up Alex"Said Justin and with that he went up to wake Her up

Justin knocked on the door, but no one answered, So he slowly came in

"Alex?"

"Mhm?"

"It's me, Morning Beautiful" kisses her in the lips.

Alex smiles and kisses back.

"Get ready were going to be late in school"

"I don't want to go"

"You have to beautiful"

"I hate you"

"(laughs)I love you too"

Alex went inside the Bathroom,

Justin was looking around the room, when he saw a folded paper in the table

Justin went wide eyed 'Anti-Love Spell!?'

Justin heard the door of the bathroom open so he rushed and placed the paper back.

Alex,Justin and Max was at the train, heading towards school.

"Alex, can we talk?"whispered Justin

"What is it?"whispered Alex

"Your not leaving me right?"said Justin

Alex tensed up and said "Of course not"

Justin felt unsettled

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

To everybody: I know, I know, So far the story is a little boring, but don't worry In a few chapters it

will get interesting, That much I can promise. Hehe. But so far I hoped you guys liked

the story. And I am so sorry! There was an error, It's an Anti-Love Potion not spell

and I noticed some of the authors say no FLAMES, what's that?

* * *

Chapter three

The Three Russo kids and Harper went to there school,

Everyone thought today would just be any ordinary day, Oh how wrong they were.

Justin couldn't think straight at school, he was worried,

was that Anti-Love Potion for him? Did Alex want him to hate her? Because she didn't feel the same?

Justin was worried, He really did love her,

He knew he should feel guilty and disgusted with his thoughts of his sister,

But that's the problem he doesn't feel any disgust as if It has always been like that.

And the idea of losing her was scaring him, He was starting to tear up

But he had to distract himself he couldn't cry in front of everyone.

"JUSTIN RUSSO!"

Justin Jerked up. He saw his teacher looking at him, very mad,

And everyone else was laughing at him.

"I have been trying to get your attention,Russo. I know your a very Good Student, But I cannot let

this slide, I am sorry But I am giving you Detention"

Justin said "Yes sir" and slumped back to his seat.

Meanwhile

Max was trying to figure out what the hell was going on,

He knew he wasn't the smartest one in the bunch,But something was off,

He can't seem to remember Alex in the past, He can remember her clearly but in the present time

He recalled his birthday last two years ago, But he doesn't remember Alex being there.

It was a little blurry, but he was sure, Alex wasn't there in the dream.

Was she away with Harper that day? But He stopped thinking about it

Because he was getting a headache. He thought it was funny.

But he was having a head ache and it was bad.

He rose right hand

"Yes Max?"

"Can I go to the clinic, I think I'm having a headache"

"Max, If that is a tease for you to make you skip class, then no"

"But Miss, I mean it, I Feel Dizzy"

"Max come here, Let me take a look of you"

Max stood up and walked a few steps before collapsing in the floor.

The teacher run to him And said "somebody get the nurse"

One of the students rushed out to get the nurse

"Oh my! His burning up!"

Meanwhile At the same time

Harper was looking over at Alex, who was banging her head in her desk for minutes now

Harper wondered if maybe someone took over the body of Alex.

Harper has noticed a lot of changes within Her Best Friend.

She noticed that she doesn't make pranks anymore,

She noticed that she Even sometimes pays attention in class.

And at home, She studies!

What has happened to her best friend.

She saw her best Friend stand up and shouted "NO!"

Everyone looked at Alex.

"Alex Russo, Do not disrupt the class"

"Sir, I'm leaving!" with that she left and run out of the class.

Oh no, Harper looked at their teachers face, He was so mad.

Meanwhile at Alex View

Alex kept hitting her head in her desk, she could still hear them

"_Child, you look foolish"_

"_Child, this won't kill you, Just Jump!"_

"_Child, you are so weak, you will never be like your Father"_

"_Yes, Your REAL Father, Not this Russo nonsense"_

"_Your REAL mother was a useless one, Am I right?"_

"_(Laughs) My, My, What have I hear?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Max Russo, He is waking up!"_

"_He will know the truth"_

"_(laughs) now We can Taunt Two of them"_

"_(Laughs) Alex, Alex, Time is almost up! You can never run"_

"_Once you get in skin contact with Max Russo, He will remember EVERYTHING"_

"_He will Hate you"_

"_He will despise you"_

"_He is Against your REAL father"_

"_Your Father killed his best friend"_

"_He is Sleeping, He will dream now"_

"_Remember that Day? The Day you learned the truth?"_

"_(laughs)HE WILL KNOW THE TRUTH)_

"NO!"

Alex looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Alex Russo, Do not disrupt the class"

"Sir, I'm leaving!" with that she left and run out of the class.

She knew she was going to be sent to the principal

But that the was least she could think right now.

-Justin's Class-

"Excuse me, Justin Russo?"

Justin looked up to see the teacher of Max

and sighed What did Max do now?

"Yes?"

"I just brought your brother in the clinic, He fainted"

Justin stood up abruptly, He looked at his teacher who nodded and run to the clinic.

Justin saw Alex Running towards the Clinic, She must have heard.

"Justin? What a-are you doing here?"

"Max's Teacher called me, Said that He fainted in class"

Justin watched as Alex's Face paled.

"How did you find out?"

"The teacher told me too"lied Alex.

Justin nodded and opened the door to the clinic, letting Alex go in first,

"How is he Nurse?"

"He is running a high Fever, I have already contacted your parents about this, And I suggest it would be

better if Your brother here should stay at home for the mean time"

Justin nodded. Justin went closer to Max and felt his head

Justin had to pull his hand as if he was actually burning.

Justin looked at Alex and noticed she was clenching her Hands.

Justin was about to ask her what was wrong

when Jerry and Theresa Russo rushed in.

"My baby!"cried out Theresa and went to hug Max but lets go when she felt the heat

"His Burning up!" cried out Theresa.

The nurse explained to them that Max should rest at home.

They all nodded.

Jerry turned towards his children and said "You guys should go back to class, we can handle this"

"Dad, I'm coming home late"said Justin.

Jerry looked at Justin questioningly and asked "Why?"

"I got Detention"Gulped Justin.

Theresa looked at her oldest son and said "Why!?"

"I was distracted at school"answered Justin Feeling guilty for adding up problem to his parents.

Jerry sighed and said "Alright, But make sure this is the last time"

Justin nodded.

"Dad, I'll go home, So that way I can watch Max"said Alex.

"No need, Honey. Your Mom and I can Handle it"said Jerry

And with that Alex and Justin got back to their Class.

Alex getting a Detention.

At break time, Alex explained to Harper why she left.

The time went by. Detention arrived.

Justin went inside the Detention room, to see Alex

"Alex? You got detention too?"

"Noooo, I'm just here to Relax, Dork Face"Sarcastically said Alex

Justin rolled his eyes, and sat beside Alex.

"SO where's the teacher?"

"The teacher doesn't arrive till the last few minutes of the hour in detention"

Justin nodded. They have been sitting down for minutes. Tension filled the room.

Justin wanted to ask Alex about the Anti-Love Spell potion

Justin swallowed hard and turned towards Alex

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask something"

"Go on then"

"Why did you have the list of ingredients of an Anti-Love Potion?"

Alex tensed and said "That's none of your business, Dork"

"Please tell me Alex, Is that for me?"

"I told you, Mind your own business!"

"Is it because I'm your Brother?"

"I told you to shut it Justin!"

"Tell me Goddammit! What do you want me to change in me!? I'll change it!" Begged Justin

Alex looked at Justin and looked away saying "Nothing"

"Then What was the Anti-Love Potion for!?"

"I'm too tired to fight so would you please just shut it!"

"I'm not dropping this subject!"

"Fine! What do you want to hear!? That if I'm making an Anti-Love potion for you to drink!? Then

Yes! I am making! I want you to Hate me!"

Alex soon regretted what she said when she saw tears threatening to fall from Justin's eyes.

Alex stood up and was about to leave. Justin held her Arm and begged

"Please don't leave me Alex, I'll change! I-I can change just tell me what's wrong?"he was now in tears

Alex looked at him in the eyes and said "Cause your my Older Brother"

With that she run off.

Justin was frozen in place. Tears wouldn't stop.

His Sister was disgusted of him! He didn't know what to do!

He slowly got his bag, and slowly went home.

Meanwhile at Alex.

She was running and crying, She went straight home.

"Alex! Are you crying!?"shouted Harper.

"Leave me alone!"shouted Alex.

Alex locked herself in her room, Jerry and Theresa was getting worried for their children

Justin arrived home in a few minutes looking down.

"Baby, Do you know what happened with Alex? She came home crying!"said Theresa

"Sorry mom, I don't know anything, I don't feel to good, I'll just go to my room and rest for awhile"

Jerry,Harper,and Theresa looked at each other.

What the hell was going on!?

End of Chapter Three

Please Review hope you guys like the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

To Everybody: What do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you guys like it :)

And Please suggest do I make another story about Jalex or Canderemy?

By the way I forgot to mention in this story of Jalex Justin's age is 19,

Alex is 17,and Max is 15.

* * *

Chapter Four

_-Max's Dream-_

"_Happy Birthday Max!Your now Fourteen years old!" Greeted Justin_

"_Yeah! I can't Believe it!"exclaimed Max_

"_Hey Mijo! Happy Birthday!"said Theresa_

"_Thanks Mom!"said Max_

"_Where's Alex?"Asked Max_

"_Oh, She still had to do something, Don't worry She'll Be back"said Justin._

_After few minutes, Alex came._

"_Hey Maxxy! Happy B-day!"said Alex_

"_Thanks Alex!"said Max_

"_Hi Babe"smiled Justin as he wrapped his arms around Alex._

_Alex smiled and said "Hi to you too" Alex giggled and kissed him in the cheeks_

"_Hey! Just because your a couple doesn't mean you can ruin my birthday by making me vomit!"_

"_(laughs) don't Worry Max, We'll keep it Private"Winked Alex._

_Max made Gagging sounds, Jerry and Theresa was laughing at the Girls._

_-Finished Dream-_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Max

"What is it Honey?"asked Theresa

"I just had the weirdest Dream"said Max.

"Wait Max, your Dad is coming here with Justin and Alex. We were all worried you know"said theresa

Meanwhile

'knockknock'

"Come in"said Justin

"Hey son, What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Now now, You can tell me anything, Is it a girl Problem?"

" "

"What happened?"

"She broke up with me"

"Maybe she's not the one for you"

"She is, And I know it, I know she feels the same way but she's afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"That we'll get caught"

"Her parent's don't like you?"

"No, they do like me, It's … Complicated"

"I see, I know it might be hard, but Eventually answers will come"

"I know Dad"

"(laughs)That's my boy, Now let's go and check up on your sister, Then we'll go to Max"

Justin nodded. They left the room and went towards the room of Alex

'KnockKnock'

"Go away"

"It's me"said Jerry

"I don't care, I'm not feeling well, I' m not going out!"

"Sigh"Said Jerry and turned towards Max's room,

Justin stared at Alex's room and was about to knock but got scared and placed his hand down and went

to max's Room.

"Here they are, Hey! Where's Alex?"asked Theresa

"She was not feeling well" Said Jerry.

Theresa just nodded

"What were you about to say Honey?"asked Theresa

"OH right! I had this freaky weird Dream! It felt so real!"said Max

"What was the Dream about?"asked Justin

"I had a dream it was my fourteenth Birthday, everyone was there"said Max

"What's weird in that?"asked Justin

"Alex wasn't my sister"said Max

"Who was she?"asked Theresa

"Justin's Girlfriend"said Max

Justin started looking at him wide eyed.

Jerry started coughing.

And Theresa laughed

"Impossible! (Laughs) MY children aren't and never will be together"said Theresa

"Y-Yeah!"said Justin

"I dunno, It was just a dream, The weird part was, you guys didn't mind, when they kissed in front of

us"said Max

Jerry shook his head and said "As long as your finally awake, Max"

'DingDong'

"Must me Harper, I'll go open the door, She told me she will be leaving here for a few months, since

her parents are going to France"said Theresa

"So your Dream?"asked Justin.

"That's pretty much it"said Max

"Oh"said Justin

"Hey Max! I heard you got sick you alright!?"Asked Harper

"Yeah, I'm just a lil dizzy now"said Max

"You want to rest?"asked Jerry

"Nah, I'm cool"said Max

Harper gasped and said "Max! What's going on!?"

Everyone was shock.

Max was disappearing. "Max! Stop playing with Magic this instant!"said Theresa

"I'm not!"said Max

"Oh no! If we don't know where it's from then he'll permanently disappear!"said Jerry

"What!? NO! I'm not losing my Baby!"said Theresa

"Shut up!"shouted Max

"Max! Don't shout at your Mother!"said Jerry

"I didn't tell mom shut up! I told that Voice!"said Max

"What Voice?"Asked Justin

"_Welcome Max! Wanna know?"_

"_Open the door"_

"_You know you want to"_

"_Want to know what's going on?"_

"_Let Alex Jump and kill herself!"_

"Why would I ask my sister to kill herself?"asked Max

"Max? What are you talking about?"asked Theresa

"I-I don't know, I'm confused"said Max.

"Argh!"Max collapsed on bed, holding his head, it was throbbing nonstop

"Max!"cried out Theresa

"Don't touch him!"shouted Alex

Everyone looked at Alex. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, She was holding a wand.

"Nobody touches him, If you don't want to end up like him"said Alex.

"What's going on Alex?"asked Jerry

"It's nothing Jerry, I mean Dad"said Alex.

Alex approached Max and touched his Head.

Alex and Max was now being covered by a blue light

"What's going on!?"said Harper

"I wish I knew!"said Jerry

Alex fell down on the floor panting, Justin rushed to her side and tried to help her up

but she swatted his hands away, He felt hurt but moved aside.

"Better explain to me what the hell is going on?"Asked Theresa

"His going to be fine, I-I'm just going to bed and rest"said Alex

and with that, She left and went to her room.

Max Woke up groaning. Everyone rushed to his side

"Are you alright?"asked Harper

"Yeah, If you guys can tell me how I got here, I remember clearly being in class"said Max

Jerry realized something and said "That's what she did"

"What did Alex do?"asked Justin

"She erased his memory"said Jerry

"How is that connected to him getting better?"said Theresa

"If his illness was not because he was sickly, But because of a memory"said Justin

"Right, And that means Max knew something that Alex is hiding"said Jerry

"What the hell is going on with Alex!?"said Theresa

"I guess we have no choice but to execute the plan already"said Jerry.

"Everyone get ready! Change clothes to make it look like were really going out, and justin,Max get

the cloaks"sad Jerry.

And everyone started.

Theresa knocked on the door of Alex and said "Alex! Were going to eat dinner outside! Get ready"

"Can I not come? I'm not feeling too well"said Alex

"You sure?"asked Theresa

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure!"said Alex

"Okay"Said Theresa

Theresa passed Jerry and said "Done"

"You guys ready to leave?"said Jerry

"Yeah!"

"Oh Hey Alex! You change your mind?"asked Max

Alex shook her head and said "Nah, I'm just seeing you guys off"

"Oh"Said Max.

"Bye, Don't Let anyone in, Alright?"asked Jerry

"Yeah,Yeah!"said Alex

They all left. Alex Closed the door, and went back to her room.

Meanwhile

"Everyone wear the cloaks, Justin already placed the spell on us, And If you want to talk you can talk

properly she won't hear us, as long as we wear the Cloak"said Jerry

Everyone nodded, and passed there door.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on with Alex.

And for some reason Max doesn't seem to like the plan and he doesn't even know why

End of Chapter four

I hope you guys like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

To everybody: Hey! Thanks for the Support. Pleas Review :3 :( I like hearing people say something so

I will know if the story is getting boring.

* * *

Chapter Five

"So what are we supposed to do now?"asked Max

"We go to her room"answered Jerry

"What if she was doing something weird"asked Max

"Like what?"asked Justin

"Oh, You know, Changing"answered Max

Justin blushed and said "M-Mom, should check first"

"Alright"said Theresa, She went pass the door and went back and said

"Coast is clear"

They went inside her room, Alex was in her table studying,

"Whoa! Now I know Something is going on! She's Studying!"said Max

"Max, don't be mean to your sister, but your right"said Jerry

"Jerry!"shouted Theresa while glaring at her husband.

Jerry then said "You have to agree, it is pretty unusual"

Theresa glared "I have the decency to keep it to myself"

"You guys, look Alex is crying"said Harper

Everyone looked at Alex,she was crying but she was also studying

"Is studying really that bad to her?"joked Max

Max ended up receiving a glare from justin.

"I-I can't take it anymore! Shut up!"shouted Alex clutching her head tight

"_Never"_

"_We want you to jump"_

"_It's all your fault"_

"_Your the real monster"_

"_You Hid it from everyone!"_

"_Your not their Child!"_

"Shut up!Shut up! Shut up!"shouted Alex.

Alex was now standing up, causing her chair to fall in the process.

To the family, she looked like a crazy person since they could not hear

the others talking, to them only Alex was talking to herself.

"What's going on with Alex!?"shouted Max

"I-I'm not sure"said Justin

"_You can prevent all of them to suffer, Just jump"_

"_No, I have a better Idea"_

"_(Laughs) Go to the kitchen child!"_

"No!"shouted Alex

"_Go!"_

"_Kitchen!"_

"_Go!"_

"_Kitchen!"_

"_Go!"_

"Fine! I'll go! I'll go! Just leave me alone!"shouted Alex

"She isn't in her right mind"said Jerry

"What is going with my mija?"cried Theresa

They followed her to the kitchen

"Maybe she's hungry?"suggested harper

"_Take the knife"_

"_Yes, Take the knife"_

"_You know what to do child"_

"_You aren't needed here"_

"_You are supposed to be dead!"_

"_You are useless!"_

"No! I'm not g-going to do it!"shouted Alex

"_(angry)DO IT!"_

"_DO IT!"_

"What the hell is going on?"asked Theresa

"I know!"said Jerry.

"Spit it out Dad!"panicked Max

"Everyone hold Justin, and Justin hold Alex! That way we would know what she's thinking"said Jerry

"_Child, do it"_

"_If you do it, You'll be free"_

"I-I'll be free"asked Alex

"_Yes, child free"_

"_Just do it child"_

"_Just one touch"_

"O-Okay"said Alex

"You guys!? Do it now!"said Jerry

Justin touched Alex and everyone was holding unto him.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary"said Harper

"_Child,Do it"_

"Guys you heard that?"asked Max

"Yeah,was that Alex?"asked Harper

"Impossible, I clearly heard it, It was male"said Justin

"So Alex, Isn't crazy"cheered Harper

"The question is, Who is he?"asked Jerry

"I-If I do It, I can be free?"asked Alex

"_Yes child, Don't torture your Family"_

"_Do it!"_

"_End your life!"_

"What the!?"said Justin

"Did I hear it right?"Asked Theresa

"It seems that This person is the cause of the sudden change of behavior of Alex"said Justin

"I think it's more than one person.I can hear different voices"said Jerry

"My poor baby!"cried out Theresa

"Don't worry, We'll find the source of the problem, Right Mom?"asked Max

Everyone was watching Alex shakily holding a knife

"Stop her!"said Theresa.

"We can't do anything, We have to wait till the spell has subsided"said Jerry

"But By that time,It's too late!"shouted Theresa

"Oh no!"said Harper

Alex was slowly holding the knife near her wrists. She was shaking but she knew she had to do it

To escape from pain and this suffering.

Alex closed her eyes. And counted

"One"

"Two"

"T-Three"

And she then cut her wrist

Harper and Theresa screamed and cried shouting to stop it anyone should help.

Jerry had tears running down his face, praying not to worsen his daughters condition.

Max paled and felt like he was going to vomit.

Justin on the other hand was shaking, With anger on himself that he couldn't help her

He was crying too. He was too late.

'Clankclank'

They watch as Alex drop the knife.

Alex wasn't crying, she was just staring at her wrists.

"_Good child, Let it Bleed"_

"_End your suffering"_

"_Good job"_

"_Now, The Russo Will never figure out"_

"F-Figure out what?"asked Jerry

'BANG'

The door was forced open.

Everyone looked at the door and a man came in.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Alex. I thought you were stronger than this"said the man

"S-Shut up!"said Alex

"But, I have to admit You still are stubborn as usual"said The man

Alex Glared at the man.

"What? No hug for your Dad?"smirked the man

Everyone looked at Theresa

Theresa rose her hands in defense and said "I don't know him"

"You cheated on me?"asked Jerry

"Of course not!"said Theresa

"Then why is he saying that his Alex's father?"asked Jerry

"Cause Alex is not your real child"answered Justin, as Answers dawned him.

"What are you talking about?"asked Theresa

"I think I know my own daughter"said Jerry

"No you don't, remember what Max said?"answered Justin

"What did I say?"asked Max

"Max was acting as if someone was telling him something, he was going crazy too"said Justin

"Until, Alex removed his memory"said Jerry

"That means. What Alex saw wasn't a dream, but a memory!?"exclaimed Theresa

"Wait"said Harper

"What is it, Harper?"asked Max

"Does that mean, Alex and Justin are actually together?"asked Harper

"W-what!?"said Theresa

"Technically, yeah. They are if it was a memory"said Jerry

"I-Impossible, Cause I remember clearly and I know Alex is our child"said Theresa

Theresa looked at his son, Justin. Justin was looking away

"Justin?"asked Theresa

Justin looked at his mother with a sorry look.

"Oh My God! Y-You love your sister!?"shouted Theresa

"Mom, You have to understand, I did try to ignore the feeling"Begged Justin

"Later, We'll talk about this later, right now we have more important problems"said Jerry

"(smirks)Yeah right. Like I would ever consider you as my Dad"said Alex

"Even if you don't want me to be your Dad, I already Am"said the man

"Never!"shouted Alex. Alex fell to the floor, she was getting weak, because of the wound

"Wow, your Dying, and you can still talk back"said the man.

"I will give you one wish kid,said the man

"Never"said Alex

"You can help yourself, it can be ANY wish"said The man

"Why would you want to give me a wish"said Alex

"Cause I need you alive, Even if you faint from Blood loss, I am not going to make you die, I need you

and your powers to help me rule" said the man

"Any wish?"asked Alex

"Yes, any wish"said the man

Alex wobbly stood up and used the table to support her weight,

"fine, I'll make a wish" said Alex

Alex inhaled and exhaled and said "I wish, Mom never became friends With Theresa Russo"

"You know what will happen right child?"said the man

"Of course, I wont know them, and They wont know me"said Alex

"S-She's leaving us?"Cried Theresa

"You don't want to make them remember you?"ask the man

"Theresa and Jerry Russo was good parents to me, They treated me like I was really their child, I was

Happy till I realized I was in love with there son, My supposed to be brother, And The spell on me

broke and I realized I was Justin's lover not sister, If they remember me, It will only hurt them, I Don't

want that. They deserve happiness"said Alex

"(smirk)Fine. If that is what you want. It will take effect at midnight"said the man

Alex nodded and the man disappeared.

And Alex fainted from the loss of blood.

Everyone panicked, then Justin said "We can touch her now, remove the cloaks"

everyone removed the cloaks and Justin took Alex and placed her in the couch,

Theresa treated the wound, and they waited for her to wake up.

Max looked at the clock and said "It's nine o clock in the evening"

Around Ten o clock in the evening Alex woke up and looked at everyone.

Theresa and Harper was crying and hugged Alex when she woke up.

"We know everything"said Justin

Alex looked at Justin and said "What are you talking about?"

"We did a spell, We know what you did the whole evening"said Jerry

Alex paled and said "W-What!?"

"Tell us you were lying, Please honey, Tell us that your really our daughter"begged Theresa

Alex looked at everyone and looked away and said "I'm sorry"

Those words explained everything, and Theresa broke down and cried on Jerry

"I didn't know it was like this till a few months ago"said Alex

"Please, Alex, At least an explanation"said Jerry

"(sigh) Alright, My real name is Alexandra, No, it wasn't you who named me, My mom did, But you

think you did, it was a spell, And Apparently the spell is still on you guys, My Father was a bad wizard

and my mom was a um, a mystical creature, My dad and mom fell in love, But my dad wanted my

mother for himself, and when they got a child me, He hated me, But My mom was happy I was here so

he was fine, Then I met Justin in school, When we were children in California, And my mother became

friends with Mrs. Russo. And everything changed. My Father started getting jealous and hated the idea

that my mother was with someone else rather than himself, So he thought if he ruled the world, She

would never leave him, but he started abusing my mom, So My mom and I left and Stayed With you

guys, because Justin was my boyfriend, But one day My father found us, Since my mom was a, um

magical creature she did the only thing she could do best, She put all of us in a trance were I was your

daughter, and you were my family, until um feelings happened. I was out of the spell, I noticed Justin

was starting to realize too, so I thought of giving him an anti-love potion"said Alex. Justin looked like

he wanted to cry, he was hurt.

Alex continued "And Then Max started realizing it, and _THOSE DEMONS_ submerged his mind, and he

would end up like me if He realized so I had no choice but to remove that Part of his memory. It was to

protect you guys, I'm sorry"

"It's fine"Said Harper

"But why? What creature was your mom?"asked Theresa, to her Alex was still her daughter,

Alex sadly smiled and said "A genie"

"A genie?"asked Max

Alex nodded and said "Yeah, To genie's They can never grant there own wishes, They can only grant it

once and the result is that, you will die, my mom sacrificed her life to save me"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that"sobbed Harper

Max looked at the watch and noticed something, "Hey you guys?"

Everyone looked at max.

"It's Eleven Thirty"said Max

Theresa asked "Is there a way out of the wish you asked from your Dad?"

Alex shook her head and said "I am sorry"

They cried, then Alex hugged, Harper, then Theresa, Then Jerry then Max

"Max you better not forget to pull pranks on Justin, Since I'll be gone"said Alex

And it only caused Max to cry more, It broke Alex's heart to see Him cry.

Then she froze, She looked up and saw Justin, His hands were clenched

"Justin"She whispered

Everyone looked and Theresa said "Let's go everyone and Leave J-Justin and A-Alex some time"

When they were all gone, Justin run and hugged Alex, Alex hugged back and cried

They didn't want to separate but they had no choice.

"I'm so sorry Alex"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I-I couldn't protect you!"

"It wasn't your fault, Dork"

"(Laughs) you still can never stop calling me names"

"(smirk) of course"

"I love you Alex"

"I-I love you too"

"I don't want you to go"

"I have no choice"

"I'll find you"

"If you can remember me"

"I WILL remember you"

"It's not possible"

"Please don't leave me"

"I wish I wouldn't have to leave"

Alex sat on Justin's Lap and both kissed, they were kissing not roughly but passionately.

It made their hearts ache more.

'Knock Knock'

Both teens looked up and saw an embarrassed Max

"Dude! What the!?"shouted Max

"Oh, shut up! What do you want?"asked Justin

"Dad wanted to talk to you"

Justin looked at Alex,

"Don't leave yet please"

"I'll try my best"

Justin kissed Alex one last time in the lips and followed Max down,

"What is it Dad?"asked Justin

"Use the spell on all of us again"said Jerry

"What spell?"asked Justin

"The spell were we can pass through anything"said Jerry

"Why?"asked Justin

"Just do it already"said Jerry

Justin did the spell "Done"

"Let's go to Alex now!"said Jerry

They all run to Alex, Alex was now a little blurry.

Justin cried "ALEX!"

"The spell didn't work on her"said Jerry

"I have my Father's blood, The spell wont effect me"said Alex Sadly

Justin run and hugged Alex

"P-Please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry"

"I'll find you!"

Alex smiled and said "I'll be waiting"

with that Alex kissed Justin in the lips and hugged him and disappeared

"ALEX!"

Everyone fell from there place, as if a big earthquake showed up.

Max looked at His watch and said "It's 00:03"

"How come we still remember Alex?"asked Harper

"It's the spell, It made us pass through anything, including The spell, But it didn't work for Alex"said

Jerry.

Everyone was crying. But they were all looking at Justin who was in the floor, crying. His heart out.

"Let's go to Alex's room"said Harper.

Everyone came, and saw the room was different

"Hey It's my things!"said Harper

"So this room was now Harper's, that means no one even in your school know that Alex Russo every

existed"said Max sadly.

"We should all rest, And think of a way to find Alex"said Jerry.

That very night Everyone in the house had a hard time sleeping,

Jerry cried for losing his daughter

Theresa cried for losing Alex, and the Idea of his son and daughter were actually a couple

Harper cried for the loss of her bestfriend

Max cried for the loss of His Big sister

Justin cried for the loss of his only love.

For months They were trying there best to find Alex, But it was to impossible.

Months turned to years, Two years exactly,

And Justin was now a college student, He actually even barely passed, after the loss of Alex

He became depressed and all he ever did was try to look for Alex,

But he had to go to college for the sake of his family.(Justin is now 21, alex is 19, max 16, harper is 19)

Justin was now at Home for the whole month, since it was his vacation.

"Justin? Max? Harper? Can we talk to all of you?"asked Jerry

They all came down to the kitchen

"What is it Dad?"asked Max

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other and said "I think it's better if we give up on looking"

Justin got mad and shouted "NO!"

Earning them stares from the restaurant

"Shush, Justin"said Jerry

"I will not give up!"said Justin

"Justin, we have to, look what is happening to you"begged Theresa

"I will never stop looking for her, I LOVE her"cried Justin

"F-Fine, We wont give up,So come down"said Theresa

All of them shared a hug, till they heard a "Ehem"

They looked up to see a women with a jacket on a stool,

"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment, But I haven't eaten in days"

"Oh, Sorry. What would you like to eat?"asked Jerry

The woman removed her big coat and said "What do you guys recommend?"

"A-Alex!?"shouted Max and Harper

Justin was to shock.

Alex looked up and said "How did you guys know my name?"

"Oh, Um we guessed"lied Max

Alex smiled and said "Oh, (laughs) The name is Alexandra By the way"

"Um, excuse us for a while"said Jerry

Alex smiled and nodded

Jerry pushed everyone inside the kitchen

"I know it's her, But do not tell her about the thing, She will be creeped out leave us again, We have

been looking for her for years, so no one messes this up"said Jerry

Everyone nodded, and went back.

Jerry made a ham sand which for Alex, who said thanks and paid.

"So Alexandra, I have never seen you here in Waverly place"said Harper

"You can call me Alex, and yeah, I'm new here, I'm just here for a vacation"said Alex

"So what school are you transferring to?"asked Max

"I'm transferring to Tribeca University"answered Alex

"Isn't Tribeca University a college institute?"asked Jerry

"Um, yeah, I'm in college"said Alex

"Oh! So young! And Justin here is in that school too, he'll be glad to tour you around, right Justin"said

Theresa

"Um, Y-Yeah"said Justin

"I'd like that! Thanks Um, Justin, And yeah I went to school earlier"said Alex

Jerry noticed a big suitcase on her side and said "oh, So by the looks of your things, you gonna stay

in a hotel?"

"Actually I was going to look for the cheapest hotel here, but then I got hungry" said Alex

"Why don't you stay here with us? We have a spare room in the basement"said Theresa

"Oh! I- I wouldn't want to impose" said Alex

"You wont, And After all, we will got to the same school, wouldn't you like that? To have a friend

ahead?"asked Justin

Alex looked at him and smiled "Fine"

"Your parents?"asked Max and then closed his mouth when he got a glare from everyone

"O-Oh, My Mother Died when I was young, and My Father is always busy so I never see him"said

Alex.

"I'm sorry"said Max

Alex laughed and said "No need to apologize, you didn't know"

Alex caught Justin staring and so she grinned and said "Take a picture It'll last longer"

Max laughed at Justin's blushing face.

Everyone in the room thought 'Still the same Alex'

End of Chapter Five

Hope you guys like the story so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

To everybody: Hope you guys like the story so far, and Please continue supporting and reviewing me

Sorry I updated late, I went to my class :(

* * *

Chapter Six.

Justin brought the things of Alex in the basement, Alex was looking around,

Justin said "If you need anything, You can tell me"

Alex smiled and turned around, "Thanks Justin"

Justin couldn't help but grin, She was finally close to him again,

And he was not going to let go of her anymore.

"So, What do you do here?"ask Alex

"We actually work in the shop"said Justin

"Can I join that?"ask Alex

Justin looked shock. Alex 'The ALEX' Wanted to help!?

"Um, Justin? Is it fine?"asked Alex

"um,Sure"answered Justin

"So, What else other than The shop, do you do?"ask Alex

"Well, I study for school"said Justin

"(laughs)Your such a dork, You have a month away from school and you do it studying"said Alex

"Some things doesn't seem to change"whispered Justin

"Hm?"asked Alex

Justin moved his hands from side to side, And said "N-nothing"

Alex looked at him suspiciously and said "Okayyyyy, I'll go and ask your parents"

Justin smiled and nodded

Alex left the basement with Justin, and headed towards The living room

"Um, Mrs. And Mr. Russo?"asked Alex

Both looked at her

"Yes?and just call us Jerry and Theresa"asked Jerry

"Do you need another hand in the shop? I'll be glad to help"said Alex

Both looked shop and Theresa smiled and hugged Alex

"Of course Dear, You can help us, Tomorrow morning, The shop opens at six in the morning"said

Theresa

Alex smiled and said "Alright, I'll put that in memo, thanks"

Jerry said "You wouldn't have a hard time with waking up that early right?"

Alex shook her head and said "I'm An Early Bird"

Max dropped his ball and shouted "YOUR NOT ALEX!"

Justin,Jerry,Theresa glared at Max, who immediately closed his mouth

Alex laughed and said "I can assure you I'm Alexandra"

"By the way what's your last name?"asked Harper

Alex frowned and said "It's not really that Important"

"Oh"said Harper

Everyone in the room knew, never to ask her family name, cause she was sensitive to it.

"So, How about Justin go and tour Alex here around Waverly?"asked Jerry

"I'd Love that"said Alex

"We'll go then"said Justin. He grinned at her.

Alex Mouthed 'DORK' to him and laughed going to the basement to change clothes.

Justin wanted to get irritated by being called Dork, But he missed her so much, that even calling him

dork, Was fine with him.

What concerned Justin, was not Alex, but her Father.

Justin went up to change.

When he went down, He saw Alex,Max,and Harper, talking.

"So Alex, Have a boyfriend?"asked Max

Justin stopped on his Place, and listened.

"Hm, Yeah, I have a boyfriend"said Alex

Justin's heart sunk low, He was heart broken, He was too late to get her heart.

"Oh, Um, What's his name?"asked Harper

"Mason"said Alex

Then it clicked on the minds of Justin,Max,And Harper.

Mason THE werewolf.

Justin looked heartbroken but tried to remove the pang in his heart,

If Alex was really for him, Then Fate will help him win her back.

Justin smiled and went to them and said "You ready to go?"

Alex turned around to see Justin and grinned

"Sure, Lets get this show running"

Both left their home, and headed towards the city.

Alex and Helga was having a great time.

Too bad it didn't last long thought Justin, As Alex and He looked for shelter from the rain.

"Sorry, The day was canceled"said Justin Sadly

Alex just laughed and patted him at the back saying

" It's Fine, It is still fun, Just because it rained Doesn't mean the day has to go bad"

Justin looked At Alex Carefully, Examining her face as if trying to find if she was really lying.

Justin not sensing any grinned at her and said

"So What do you think Should we do to make the day fun?"

Alex grinned and said "Take a bath in the rain of course"

Justin looked aback. "W-What?"

Alex grinned wider and said "You heard me, Lets both get wet and have fun"

"We'll Get sick"reasoned Justin

"We're wizards, We can take care of it in a jiffy"retorted Alex

Justin looked shocked "W-What? Y-You know I-We Were Wizards?"

Alex laughed and said "Of course, I could sense it, Relax, I am one too anyway"

Justin relaxed and removed all suspicions away.

Justin said "Fine, Let's go and take a bath already"

Alex grinned to him kissed him in the cheek and run to the rain,

Justin was momentarily paralyzed from the kissed, but soon regained composure

and run towards Alex.

Both were having fun in the rain,

Justin had catch Alex and was now holding unto her waist, Laughing,

Alex must not have noticed it, because she was laughing as well,

Till they noticed how close they were with each other when

Justin could feel the breath of Alex on his neck.

Justin tried to hide his blush as best as he can.

When he looked at Alex, She was blushing

Causing him to blush more, Their faces were inches away from each other.

They were about to kiss when

"Alex?"

Both let go fast and Separated fast,

Alex turned around and smiled

"MASON!"

Mason grinned at her, and scowled at Justin,

And Justin who glared at him.

Mason said "Who's he?" pointing Justin

Alex said "Oh right, Mason, Justin, Justin, Mason"

Both guys shake hands refusing to be lowered.

In that moment they knew they were going to become Rivals.

"So, His a friend of yours?"ask Mason

"Yeah, He and I go to the same school, So I am Going to stay in his Families place for the month"

"Oh"said Mason,

Mason looked at the watch and said "Actually I came here to get you, It's for 'you know'"

Alex nodded stiffly and turned towards Justin with a fake smile and said

"I need to go somewhere, See you later"

Justin nodded, And watched as the two headed off, Justin knew it was a fake smile,

He glared at the hand of Mason that was on the wrist of Alex, And he could tell he was tightening it.

If Justin stayed there, he would've heard a small cry of pain from the couple's direction.

But life was funny, and likes to play games.

* * *

End of chapter Six


End file.
